


If she had the chance

by sherripolo



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Post Season Four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherripolo/pseuds/sherripolo
Summary: “If she’d get this chance again, she’d kiss him right away” - inspired by @hipxhopper (Jo) on twitterIncredibly short drabble, but I couldn't get it out of my head.
Relationships: Joyce Byers & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Kudos: 29





	If she had the chance

If Joyce had the chance, she’d kiss him. She would take his hand in hers, place the other on his face gently caressing his cheek as if he would break beneath her. She’d wait for him to lean down ever-so-slightly while she’d reach up on her tiptoes, closing the gap between them. She would kiss him slowly, adoring the feel of him. She’d notice the changes from when they were seventeen. _He’s softer,_ she’d think.

Joyce always loved the fact that Hopper was so much taller than her. She'd never admit it to him, but it made her feel safe. She would often find comfort in standing by him. Whether it be when they were battling the paranormal, arguing with Russians, or even in the kitchen when they'd talk about nothing and everything at the same time.

If Joyce had the chance, she'd forget all about the magnets with Scott. She would take out her forest green dress from the back of her closet. She would apply a little more makeup than she usually does; the pale pink lipstick she knows he'd like. She would meet him at Enzo's, hold his hand across the table. She'd even save room for dessert if it meant she could have a do-over.

Joyce looked forward to Hopper coming to see her while she was working at Melvald’s. He would always use the excuse that he was _just passing through,_ but she knew he liked to check in on her. It was always the same time every day she was working. 2 pm. At 1:55 pm she’d find herself watching the door, waiting to hear his Blazer pull in. Desperately trying to tame the butterflies in her stomach. _Breathe Joyce_ , she’d remind herself.

If Joyce had the chance, she’d tell him how she felt. She’d start from the beginning when they were in high school. She’d tell him everything, explain everything. How she ended up with Lonnie. Why she continued to go back to him after everything he’d put her through. There wouldn’t be a single missing detail; nothing would go left unsaid. If he were still here, if she still had the chance, she’d confess. _I love you, and I’m sorry it took me this long to say it_ , she’d say.

Joyce tried, _she tried_ , to get him out of her head. After everything, they had been through together. After everything, they had talked about. Joyce wasn’t Joyce anymore, not without Hopper. She had always prided herself on being strong and independent, not realizing just how much she relied on this man she admired from afar.

If Joyce had the chance. If she only had the chance.


End file.
